diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/21 August 2017
11:56 back 11:57 TBOO watch the video 11:57 wait 11:57 It's great 11:57 Dora would eat the island 11:57 this makes no sense 11:57 ? 11:57 Dora isn't eating the island 11:57 Dora is an island eater remember 11:57 Well yeah 11:57 What island? 11:58 ... 11:58 lmao 11:58 fucking funny as hell 11:59 type 2 memes 11:59 wtf was that video? 12:00 Don't ask 12:00 ok 12:00 david vs dora 12:00 that was not dora 12:01 David is a guy that says "Oh seriously" and can multiply himself, he gets a cold when hes warm 12:01 ik 12:01 a different one 12:01 dora is not white 12:01 Dora is a person that eats island and makes shitty songs 12:01 islands* 12:01 Dora made a song about eating islands 12:01 Aw seriously* 12:02 And Dora speaks at like 750% speed 12:05 Ded 12:05 ikr 12:05 lol snowball 12:07 clearly i'm missing something here 12:08 did you watch when a talking snowball appreaed 12:08 appeared 12:09 Hopefully autocorrect isnt on 12:09 Ozun 12:09 Gah 12:09 Yay 12:09 Okay 12:09 It works 12:09 Phew 12:10 aand chat is dead 12:10 Dammit 12:10 DEEEEEEED 12:10 rainbow EEEEEEEEEEE 12:15 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:15 Luigi1006YT has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:15 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the arena! 12:15 Luigi1006YT has spawned into the arena! 12:15 Mr.BigWallofText3 has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:15 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:15 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the arena! 12:15 The named BOSS has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:15 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:15 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the arena! 12:15 URSUULING 12:26 h e c c 12:33 The named BOSS has spawned into the arena! 12:33 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the arena! 12:33 The named BOSS has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 The named BOSS has spawned into the arena! 12:33 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the arena! 12:33 The named BOSS has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 The named BOSS has spawned into the arena! 12:33 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the arena! 12:33 The named BOSS has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the arena! 12:33 The named BOSS has spawned into the arena! 12:33 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the arena! 12:33 The named BOSS has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 Spencer eats cats has been chased away by enemy tanks. 12:33 Spencer eats cats has spawned into the ar 12:33 Ursuuling 12:36 l i t e r a l - s p a m 12:39 lol 12:44 hi 12:46 hi 12:46 M8 wikia pl0x 12:47 OH HO HO! 12:47 hi 12:47 Hi 12:47 HELLO PATHETIC MORTALS! 12:47 AM Waves is not mortal 12:48 IN CASE YOU COULDNT TELL, ZATHSU HAS BEEN FILLING THE REALM WITH BEAUTIFUL ENEMIES 12:48 Which is your favorite? 12:48 AND THEY SUBMIT TO M- small wait what? 12:48 small they dont all submit to me? 12:48 of course not 12:48 HA! 12:48 (grin2) 12:48 PRETEND YOU DIDNT HEAR THAT 12:48 Cat hear all 12:48 we dont need to hear it to know it 12:48 THEY ALL SUBMIT TO ME 12:48 giant ME 12:49 And as you approach the Desolate Plains! THEY SUBMIT TO ME EVEN MORE 12:49 User:ME 12:49 they all submit to me? 12:49 yes indeed they do 12:49 oh okay 12:49 ME is my best friend (grin) 12:49 lmao 12:50 ANYWAY 12:50 *Anyways 12:51 giant ANYWAY 12:51 s* 12:51 Grrrrrrr.... 12:51 :3 12:52 no its gorilla 12:52 not grrrr 12:52 :3 12:52 Im surrounded by idiots... 12:52 wait really? 12:53 OK im not going to be dumb 12:53 Concept:Idiot (Teamerz) 12:53 Have you seen any polygon bosses you havent recognized? 12:53 surrounded by idiots? 12:53 does that make you the idiot leader? 12:53 Like Her or Him? 12:53 Finally got around to messaging back those praising me. 12:53 WHAT 12:53 NO 12:53 huehuehueh 12:54 Do you know any one who Praises the sun? 12:54 Failed 12:54 u fuq'd dat up 12:54 Ye i did 12:55 im surprised archie aint doing a speech 12:55 :3 12:56 or mayb hes slow at typing 12:56 I only stopped by to let you know that I'm still at large! I haven't been around in a while and this was just to let you know you're still in danger if you don't join me by the end of August! 12:56 Usrurp of the Sun is gone 12:56 the end of august huh 12:56 Usurper* 12:56 *Praises the Archprophet under all of his amazing glory and his glorious achievements. Aah what a wonderful day* <--- A FACADE BY A PAST ME 12:56 BUT IM A VERY BUSY PERSON 12:56 SO 12:56 I MUST GET GOING 12:56 Sad 12:56 ok ok 12:57 archie 12:57 Ask Zathsu too come please 12:57 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 12:57 (nuke) 12:57 SMOKE BOMB 12:57 i will submit to User:me 12:57 (xd) 12:57 "Concept:Idiot (Teamerz)" 12:57 Also, archie 12:57 (face3) 12:57 Thats not a smoke bomb 12:57 hes gone btw 12:57 never heard of it tboo? 12:57 THATS a smoke bomb 12:57 nope 12:57 well theres an idiot leader too 12:57 :3 12:58 lmao 12:58 good job trolling Archie 12:59 tanks 12:59 well its not like its hard but 12:59 tanks anyway 12:59 ey mr.big 12:59 guess wat 12:59 wat 12:59 archprophet wants us to join User:me 12:59 and to submit to them 01:00 Y 01:00 (eh) 01:00 e 01:01 E. 01:01 eeeee 01:01 e 01:01 eee 01:01 e 01:01 eeeee 01:01 bep beep letttuce 01:01 (lettuce) 01:01 (frontsaway) 01:02 (beepbeeplettuce) 01:02 dats not an emote 01:02 lol 01:02 :( 01:02 RIP 01:02 rip* 01:02 (rip) 01:03 ��eep ��eep ��ettuce 01:03 the alpha��et 01:03 �� 01:03 (rip) (rip2) 01:03 ��rchproph���� 01:03 ��eamerz 01:04 ��������-�� 01:04 nu 01:04 ��r.��ig��all��f��text42 01:04 Ball ofText 01:04 HOLY SHIT 01:04 THE BALL OF TEXT 01:04 RUUUUUUUUN 01:05 ��aco��at69 01:05 *ball of text rolls and crushes everybody 01:05 NOOO 01:05 *gets squished* 01:05 Rip 01:05 (except me) 01:05 Hehe 01:05 ��BOO-�� 01:05 oh ye 01:05 ... 01:05 i still have to find a name for TBOOB 01:05 that is VERY UNSETTLING 01:05 Tboob 01:05 T��OO-�� 01:05 XD 01:05 ye tboob 01:05 its the new name of TBOO 01:05 nu 01:05 *TBOOB 01:05 ye it is 01:05 **The Boob 01:06 *slaps Teamerz 01:06 (harvey) 01:06 tboob y 01:06 it was made official weeks ago lmao 01:06 lel 01:06 tho didnt find a name matching the acronym yet 01:06 DENIED 01:06 (grin2) 01:06 lmao 01:06 tacokek 01:06 The Bitchy Overlord Of Boobs? 01:06 01:06 (grin) 01:06 -\_("/)_/- 01:06 Sadly, it fits (xd) 01:06 *darkness of mind gets darker 01:07 heheheheheheh 01:07 heheh 01:07 hwheh 01:07 wait 01:07 *cough* 01:07 thats a great idea 01:07 lmao 01:07 k im renaming tboo rn 01:07 *Popcorn Intestifies* 01:07 lol 01:07 small im not serious tho 01:08 smallYes you are 01:08 (GRIN2) (GRIN2) (grin2) guardian of the kekagons 01:09 (GRIN2) (GRIN2) (grin2) Guardian of the (kek) agons 01:09 ey guys 01:09 im in pentagony 01:09 :3 01:09 Whats a pentagony 01:09 :3 01:10 its a puntagony 01:10 ... 01:10 Havent heard of it. 01:10 (Halp) 01:10 you havent herd of it? 01:10 well dats unfortunate 01:10 E. 01:11 tboob 01:11 Lol 01:12 whats fun if i rename it is 01:13 " The Bitchy Overlord Of Boobs?" ~ TBOO-Y 01:13 every upgrades made from it is gonna become wrong 01:13 and same for everywhere it is mentioned 01:13 lol 01:13 Tboob-v 01:13 (backsaway) 01:13 Make The Bitchy Overlord Of Boobs have no upgrades 01:13 Make The Bitchy Overlord Of Boobs be more powerful than TBOO 01:14 Why are we doing this again? 01:14 lel 01:14 cos i gotta find a name to match the acronym TBOOB 01:14 and if i do find one 01:14 then in a few months were gona end up with BOOBS being the acronym 01:14 The boob of ozuns other orchestra (eh) idfk xD 01:14 Da fuq 01:15 oh god 01:15 lol 01:15 (eh2) (death) (harvey) (nuke) (teamerzd) 01:15 This has a story 01:15 Lol 01:15 A guy got killed, which caused an explosion created by Teamerz 01:16 talk about a story 01:16 (comfy) (death) (harvey) (nuke) (teamerzd) 01:16 (Lenny) 01:16 Guess the story this time 01:17 i dont even 01:17 A guy got so comfy he got killed, which caused an explosion created by Teamerz 01:17 want to xD 01:17 o wow 01:17 Or you could take it in another direction (lenny) 01:18 teamerz created an explosion and killed a guy because he was so comfy? 01:18 LOL 01:18 (xd) 01:18 But no 01:19 o rip 01:19 (lenny) (harvey) (sadlenny) (nuke) (teamerz) 01:19 *(teamerzd) 01:19 rip 01:19 ripx2 01:19 (lenny) (harvey) (sadlenny) (nuke) (teamerzd) 01:19 What a great story with leviathan dragon (?) 01:23 giante 01:23 A 01:23 E 01:23 01:23 O 01:24 U 01:24 K 01:29 *Popcorn Intestifies* 01:29 Im doing a hign 01:33 o k 01:34 Thread:137317 01:34 nice 01:35 Thx 01:35 Np 01:36 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/252546745584582657/348998050741616642/unknown.png smallwhat did i make 01:36 I feel sorry for Erebu 01:36 Also, i want to draw Diepian Erebu 01:37 will probably be really easy 01:37 A 01:37 Human 01:37 Erebu? 01:37 HA! 01:37 You think that'll be easy? 01:38 *opens up scratch.mit.edu* 01:42 good conversation 01:42 K 01:42 (grin2) 01:43 even better conversation 01:43 LEL 01:43 \ 01:43 jeez, i had like 20 seconds of lag 01:43 (grin) 01:44 " 01:44 |image = TagInfobox.png 01:44 |conditional? = YES 01:44 |closure = All other teams are defeated. 01:44 |button = Tag.png 01:44 |teams = 4 01:44 |bosses? = YES 01:44 |specials =}}" 01:44 The god forsaken stuff i got while editing 01:44 lol 01:46  <--- what does this symbol look like? 01:46 giant 01:46 This 01:46 for me it's an apple 01:46 :3 01:46 #catfacemakestheworldgoround 01:47 because i use mac 01:47 I use windows 8 converted to windows 10 01:47 oh 01:47 sWHERE THE HELL IS WINDOWS 9?]/s](xd) 01:49 btw i tweaked my fighter build, it's now 3/5/3/1//7/7/7/0 01:49 Ok 01:49 i'm gonna go put it on the builds page 01:50 Im just pressing the random page button and seeing what shit i find (harvey) 01:52 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/349007598999175168/349007646193352724/erebuhooman1.PNG 01:52 this isnt really a hooman .3./ 01:52 Yeah, but you give me ideas 01:53 Concept:Excalittaton EX PRIME 01:58 hot glued medal 01:59 OMG (xd) 01:59 Concept:Extreme Wub Tank 01:59 NIGHTkilla? 01:59 R U K K U S - Y O U - S A Y ? 02:02 e 02:02 B O R E D 02:02 02:02 O K 02:03 i have an idea 02:03 ok 02:03 Yes? 02:03 make a bad conception tank page 02:03 ok 02:04 Concept:Pen Pineapple Apple Tank! 02:04 like like that wub tank 02:04 Already did 02:04 02:04 02:04 What kind of drugs was i taking back then? 02:04 02:04 lol 02:04 *Extreme Wub Tank Plays "Forward" By Rukkus* 02:05 Concept:Idiotic Apocalypse 02:05 i just found it lol 02:05 Thats Teamerz's 02:06 um. 02:06 taco 02:06 dats not mine. 02:06 oh ok sorry im an idiot im tired anyways 02:06 lol 02:07 Fun Fact: Every Tank in game has at least one line of symmetry. 02:07 i usually do this thing called sleeping when i'm tired 02:07 Im not THAT tired 02:07 And stop eating snowball >:( 02:08 *Popcorn Intestifies* 02:08 *Erebu is holding popcorn. You should too!* 02:10 *Holds Popcorn Packet* 02:10 KTHXGTGBYE *Ear rape* 02:11 *Throws bags of popcorn at everyone* 02:11 Bye 02:11 (backsaway) 02:11 bai 02:11 Bai bai 02:11 sooo... 02:11 bye 02:11 so hows life 02:11 Dangit 02:11 Bye 02:11 Lol 02:12 my lif gud 02:13 lel 02:13 oh nice 02:13 Hai 02:13 hi 02:13 Is Mr.BigWallofText3 on right now? 02:14 i think so >.> 02:14 yes i pm'd u :< 02:14 (Private message) 02:14 hi zathsu 02:15 Ok, so I made third set of Realm Enemy concept art 02:15 Yay 02:15 nice 02:15 I STARTED a Realm Map, but its... eh right now 02:15 Meep 02:16 My phone broke so im using this new one.. 02:16 Mr.BigWallofText3, when will you be back on Discord? 02:16 so im trying to recollect stuffs 02:16 I will get discord agaun 02:17 Its cuz my phone broke 02:17 Pls hurry up. 02:17 WHOSE READY FOR SET 3 02:17 >_> 02:17 Ok 02:17 Of Realm Enemy concept art 02:17 Here: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/337752703830589440/349013876647526405/image.jpg 02:17 Mr.BigWallofText3, how did your phone break tho? 02:18 woa those r good drawings 02:18 Technically. 02:18 Any questions and I'll answer them 02:18 It DOES NOT WANT TO TURN ON 02:18 So, did the power button break? The battery? 02:18 the phone maybe 02:19 Well i mean i can do everything; but the screen is only black. And yes it was charged 02:19 Come on, somebody provide feedback or ask questions lmao 02:19 well the auto 5 looking one looks cute 02:19 :3 02:19 Oh yeah :3 02:19 I see the summoner 02:19 *sect of andromea 02:19 What does anyone here think of this STE+AM logo I made for my school? https://kittyhacker101.tk/Beta/Current/SteamLogo1.svg 02:19 Oh yeah, Nomadic Summoner 02:20 also its probably not the case but is that pentagon (bottom left) crying? xD 02:20 Omg kitty that is really well done holy crap 02:20 Thats a Weeping Golem 02:20 Found in Somber Falls 02:20 Mix of a Pentagon and two tanks that got fused together 02:20 o 02:21 So they're like... sad idk 02:21 Hand? 02:21 Thats also a Somber Falls enemy 02:21 Mr.BigWallofText3, I had to do it for a school project, I made it on a PC. 02:21 I havent given it a name yet 02:21 But its like a hand yeah, based on aa Square 02:21 is it like a Master Hand or something 02:22 Ooh 02:22 lol 02:22 Fisticuffs 02:22 Lel 02:22 Cuz uhh 02:22 Gighting 02:22 *f 02:22 That black thing on the far right with the wraps is a Husk 02:22 Paradigm Dunes enemy 02:22 Looks like a carcass 02:22 I have no idea what any of you are talking about. 02:22 I'm so confused... 02:23 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/337752703830589440/349013876647526405/image.jpg 02:23 Set 3 of Realm Enemy concepts 02:23 He doesnt know 02:23 For Tale of Diep 02:23 Oh. 02:23 The Drunkard is on the top left 02:23 (frontsaway) 02:23 Two eyepatches, two swords, two times the trouble! 02:23 (grin2) 02:23 Wait, you can upload pictures? 02:24 These are emoticons 02:24 Oh. 02:24 (backsaway) 02:24 I have a lot of Fused Golems now for Somber Falls, so that may be the next group I tackle 02:24 Here. Type (backsaway ) (remove the space) 02:25 There have been Fused Golems in every set now, so... 02:25 And I have enemy groups laid out for up to Wintercrest 02:25 Whats that robo fighter thing 02:25 Haven't done Shattered Coast, Neverest, and Desolate Plains yet 02:25 Oh yeah, that'd be a Neverest Mountains enemy, since Dr. Lacus has influence there 02:26 Doktor. Lakys 02:26 (kek) 02:26 Deekt4r Locus 02:26 Idk 02:27 Lol 02:27 im gonna get discord rn brb 02:27 LOL 02:27 Then you can join the Zathsu Experience 02:27 And maybe hear the Archprophet voice one day 02:27 Or at least my garbage Archprophet voice small xD 02:28 I like how no one asked about the pirate in a wooden box with rocket launchers. 02:28 meh just seems like a normal enemy 02:28 :3 02:30 lol 02:31 Whats that rocket launcher tobot thing 02:31 What 02:31 Lol 02:31 Talk about foreshadowing 02:31 xd 02:32 Hello (banana) 02:32 *banana 02:32 Thats a Scrumpy Shooter 02:32 Lmao 02:32 Not named by me 02:33 shooters huh 02:34 All the phasing 02:35 ikr 02:36 So now what? 02:36 I see thw little draconis 02:36 I would play RotMG but... giant NO MOUSE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 02:36 aaa jebus 02:36 Oh yeah 02:36 dont yell like dat 02:36 Those Paradigm Dune enemies 02:36 As part of the Children of the Draconis enemy group 02:36 Along with the wizard dude carrying the Draconis staff 02:37 Gah 02:39 What the cute auto 5 stalker thing 02:39 Lol 02:40 halp 02:40 The Auto 5 thing, idk what that is, but its supposed to be cute 02:40 The robo looking thing is a Neverest Mountains enemy 02:40 (grin2) 02:40 Made my Dr. Lacus 02:40 *by 02:40 Made dr lacus. Seems legit 02:40 Oh ool 02:40 lmao 02:40 *l 2017 08 21